beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Embry Call
( ) |name=Embry Call |sex=Male |species= |dob=01 |mob=7 |yob=1998 |facs=Quileute WolfpackCategory:Quileute Wolfpack |birthplace=La Push, Washington |height=6'0" |build=Athletic |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Russet |actor=Kiowa Gordon }}Overview= A native to and of La Push, Washington, Embry Call is a young man possessed of a boyish charm and playful charisma nestled cozily beneath the reserve of someone who's still growing into a sense of purpose free of self-doubt. Hefted with a duty far beyond himself, Embry must negotiate what it means to be bound by tradition, but yet free enough to choose a path what will make him a man worthy of the gift: A skin-changer, werewolf, and guardian of his people. Personality Where others are confident or brash, Embry is thoughtful and reserved, observing first when others may act too quickly. Where others are serious or vicious, Embry is boyish and playful, balancing the weight of responsibility with the charm of youth. In many ways, the teen is as young as his age suggests, still unsure of and negotiating his sense of self-worth and self-confidence with what it means to be a warrior and a guardian, complete with all attendant responsibilities. That said, he deeply feels the importance of what he has become, what it means to others, and the power of tradition; so while he may not yet be fully settled into the role destiny has presented, he is fully committed to the cause, and a steadfast friend and brother. |-| Sheet= SKILLS ATHLETICS Competent His wolf-granted powers aside, Embry is not quite the physical specimen as some of his friends and pack mates, but is nonetheless skilled in the art of movement. Instead of raw strength and power, Embry leans on flexibility and fluidity, preferring to flow around obstacles or utilize terrain to supplement his skill. DRIVING Competent Embry has honed his skills as a driver, most particularly as a rider of motorcycles, on the winding and often wet roads of upstate Washington. As a result of this and his keen reflexes, he's very capable on the road. EMPATHY Expert Also known as 'Emotional Intelligence,' a particular talent of Embry's is his ability to love and care in a way many find uncomfortable or impractical. He's nurtured this ability to understand and feel as a means of connecting even with those whose emotional walls are quite firm, affording him the ability to speak with sincerity and heart, but also to sense deceit and deception. FIGHTING Novice Embry still lacks the self-confidence and self-assurance to be a warrior's warrior, but he's capable enough to be useful and helpful to his pack in a fight. While in wolf form, his fighting skills increase to Competent. LORE Novice The Supernatural world is still fairly new to Embry, who was shoved rather forcefully into it only recently. That said, Embry's tried to approach the world with an open mind, absorbing information like a sponge. He's still learning. MECHANICS Competent A hobby since his formative years, Embry is capable of building and repairing any non-computerized automobiles, particularly motorcycles. He is skilled enough that he could easily work as a mechanic if he needed to. OBSERVATION Competent In part because of his more reserved nature, and in part because of his ability to read others, Embry's honed the ability to watch and see while others act and posture. He's adept at noticing small details and identifying patterns. SURVIVAL Competent Having grown up near the wilderness, Embry is fairly well-informed of its nuance. Of course, in wolf shape, he is quite the dangerous predator, capable of existing entirely as a wild animal for indefinite periods as he so chooses. When in familiar territory and in wolf form, he effectively functions at Expert level. In strange territory as a human, he is reduced to Novice level. WILLPOWER Novice Feeling as deeply as he does, Embry has had to be careful to not feel too deeply. This typically manifests itself as Embry's reserved and shy character, as he knows he must be careful, lest he allow himself to be dragged around by the heart. POWERS BODY HEAT Basic Embry has a natural body temperature of about 110 degrees Fahrenheit. This allows him to endure extremes of temperature, staving off cold and tolerating heat, far better than a normal human. The elevated body temperature also makes it harder for him to become sick, as the germs and pathogens adapted to human hosts generally do not tolerate his body heat. Of course, this comes with the drawback that his body heat is high enough to cause alarm if he is ever checked over by a human doctor. HUMAN FORM Enhanced In human-form, Embry possesses the following traits: Peak human strength and agility, Enhanced-level Toughness and stamina sufficient to resist bullet wounds and carry a person for miles on end at a run without any sign of fatigue, Enhanced-level Senses akin to those of a wolf that enable him to track by scent and hear over great distances, and running speeds faster than even peak Olympic athletes. He can also shift into his more powerful wolf-form, granting him even further expanded abilities. REGENERATION Enhanced Embry's Enhanced-level regeneration allows him to recover from nearly any wound. He heals so fast that broken bones knit faster than they can be set, which can be a complication, but even if he is seriously injured to the point that a human might be crippled, he can bounce back quickly, though at times he still requires proper medical care. In addition, each time he shifts his body regenerates itself on the cellular level. This does not instantly heal injuries, but it does effectively "reboot" his aging process. (This refers to the cellular decay of growing old, not the process of growing into a mature adult. He effectively remains in the peak condition of an eighteen-year-old.) TELEPATHY Basic When in wolf form, Embry can communicate with any other wolves in his pack via telepathy. In fact, he cannot avoid doing so. In wolf form, he shares his thoughts and memories freely with the pack, even if he might prefer to hide them. WOLF FORM Enhanced In wolf form, Embry possesses the following traits: Enhanced-level Strength sufficient to crush stone in his jaws, Enhanced-level Agility, Enhanced-level Toughness and stamina sufficient to resist most mundane forms of trauma, Enhanced-level Senses akin to those of a wolf that enable him to track by scent and hear over great distances, Enhanced-level Claws/Fangs that allow him to tear through most conventional materials, and Basic-level Travel Speed, allowing him to run at over one hundred miles per hour. ADVANTAGES BOYISH CHARM While still a shy and quiet individual, Embry possesses a playfulness and charm that is disarming and warm. As such, many find him trustworthy and easy to talk with. PACK Embry can rely on the other members of his current pack through thick and thin. They are his brothers, more than any other family, and they look out for one another. TRIBE The Quileute tribe values its protectors, and Embry is one of them. As such, as much as he works to protect the tribe, the tribe works to protect him. It is an ancient relationship, built on blood and mutual need. WEAKNESSES GENTLE SOUL While Embry's far from a wilting flower, his ability to understand and care for people has the drawback of him being susceptible to sensing their pain, which can be occasionally problematic when he's expected to be a fearsome warrior. IMPRINTING Embry's brand of shifter carries a curious trait: At some point in their lives, they will meet someone upon whom they will imprint. This person will then become the central figure in their lives, surpassing all others, and the shifter will do or become anything that person needs them to do or be. Presently, it does not appear that Embry has imprinted on anyone. LOYALTY As a person who feels things powerfully, Embry deeply values his friendships, and is monumentally loyal to those who have earned this love. While he's not particularly hot-headed, Embry will nonetheless struggle to protect those whom he considers family. SCENT To a human nose, Embry actually smells quite nicely of sandalwood and cool, wet stone. However, to most vampires, he carries the "reek" of lupine shifter, which they often call a "dog smell" or worse. This makes it easy for those with enhanced senses to track him via scent. |-| Background= Embry's mother, Tiffany Call, is a Makah woman who moved to La Push during her late pregnancy. The lack of an apparent father left much room for scandalous speculation, and the verdict's still out on who Embry's father actually is. Despite the dramatic arrival, however, the community eventually warmed to and accepted both Tiffany and her son, and so Embry's childhood was otherwise as well as can be expected with a single working mother. And thus, with his mother working, Embry had more and more free time on his hands, which he largely spent with his best friends Jacob Black and Quil Ateara V. At some point in his high school career, the influx of vampires resulted in Embry's transformation into a lupine shifter. This was a difficult period for him, as not only was he forced to become distant to his close friends, but his mother's ignorance about the existence of shape-shifters resulted in his inability to explain why he was suddenly never home. Understandably, she began to believe her son was going through a rebellious stage, and so their relationship has since become quite strained. For the most part, Embry suffers this in silence, not wishing to burden his friends or his pack with his own family troubles. With Jacob's (and eventually Quil's) own transformation, however, things have begun to look up for Embry, since he can once again lean and depend on the same friends who had been there for him for so long. Loving and loyal, Embry has already aided Jacob against a vampire incursion once, and naturally would be willing to do so again for any of the people whom he considers family. |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Twilight